


this is my hole, it was made for me!

by caesarjoestar, imyrdog (caesarjoestar)



Series: kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bukkake, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gangbang, Glory Hole, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, dick grayson should could would can and must be raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/imyrdog
Summary: “You don’t have to do this,” He whimpered.Laughter set off around the room, so many different voices all laughing at him. In that moment he realized just how many men were there, lining up to rape him. So many that their laugher blurred together and he couldn’t even begin to make a guess as to how many people were there.“We don’t have to but we want to.”





	this is my hole, it was made for me!

**Author's Note:**

> **Glory Hole** | **Bukkake** | Sexual Frustration | Roleplay
> 
> title from [this meme](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/030/151/enigma.jpg) (DRR... DRR... DRR...)

Dick Grayson had been in many terrible, life-threatening positions in his life but this one definitely had to be in his top ten. 

He had been brought into a room with three of the walls having various cut-out holes of different sizes. The left walls holes were quite small and very obviously only big enough for someone to put their cock through it. The right had holes slightly bigger, just big enough that you could probably fit your head through it. The last walls holes were the biggest, most people would be about to crawl through it but Dick could see that on the other side of the fake wall that there was a table with handcuffs and arm restraints attached. 

Two men held each of his arms and dragged him over to the hole. He had been severely beaten by then mafia goon after overestimating his own powers and being overwhelmed by the sheer number of men. His limp body was manhandled into the hole so he was bent over the table with his ass on full show to the wide-open room behind him. Once on the table, he realized the hole lead into a small room with a single door, another goon entered that door and restrained him to the table whilst he felt someone else lock him into leg restraints around his ankles. 

“Let’s see how many pretty boy can take,” He heard a man say behind him.

“He’s not so pretty now after the beating we gave him,” Snickered another.

Dick felt like he was underwater with how their voice had become so distorted, muffled and hard to understand. Of course, realistically he knew that it was because he had taken too many blows to the sides of his head that he had damaged his hearing but that didn’t stop the anxiety-inducing feelings of drowning taking over his body.

A hand gave his ass a sharp smack and he was pulled out of his drowning panic and into a whole new one. These men were going to rape him. Over the many years of being Robin and Nightwing he had grown accustomed and used to sexual comments, threats, attempted assaults (and on the rare occasion someone actually going through with it). It had become so normal for someone to comment on his good looks or stunning body that most of the time they just went right over his head but now he was tied to a table, too injured to escape and with many men about to rape him. He had been sexually abused before but never to this level, not with so many people eyeing him up and with absolutely no way of escape. 

Nightwing didn’t have panic attacks but Dick Grayson did on occasion and he was not Nightwing right now, not in the state he was in. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, his already laboured breathing caused by his beat down became harsher and more ragged, he began involuntarily shaking and tears sprang from his eyes and collected in the rim of his mask.

“You don’t have to do this,” He whimpered.

Laughter set off around the room, so many different voices all laughing at him. In that moment he realized just how many men were there, lining up to rape him. So many that their laugher blurred together and he couldn’t even begin to make a guess as to how many people were there.

“We don’t have to but we want to.”

He had to think of something and fast.

“Batman’s coming,” He lied, “And everyone else, all of them are coming here to save me.” None of the Family knew, they were constantly warning him about his cockiness and he hadn’t listened to them. He hadn’t told anyone that he was going to try and infiltrate the Blüdhaven arm of the Czechoslovakian Mafia.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Someone else joked, sending the room into uproarious laughter again.

“I swear to God they are,” But something in his voice must have given it away because none of them were believing him.

"Riiiight, and I'm sure Superman and Wonder Women are coming too?" The man laid his hand across his ass, pulling the costume away from his skin and slicing his knife through. He pocketed his knife and grabbed the sides of the rip he had made and pulled until the rip exposed his bare ass.

"So you go commando, huh, pretty boy? Basically just asking for it at this point." Another harsh spank landed squarely on his ass. 

“Look at him, I bet he gets fucked all the time,” Some spit on him, spreading it around his hole, “What a faggot.”

“You’re the one about to fuck me and yet I’m the faggot?” Dick bit back at him, only earning him the man pushing his fingers into an open wound just above his hip. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and whimpered.

The man spit onto his own cock, using his hand to spread it around and then lined himself up with his hole. “Let’s see how you like this,” Dick’s retort was cut off with an ear-piercing scream when the man began to enter him. The pain was unreal, the feeling of literally being ripped apart too much for him to handle. Dick wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was bisexual and had bottomed a few times before but it was never anything like this, his lovers had respected him and gone at his pace. This was nothing like that. 

“Stop!” He begged, “Fuck, please stop!” Once again no one listened to him, just laughed and continued raping him.

They went at him at a break-neck speed, moaning and grunting until he finished inside him at a frankly embarrassingly short time. 

“Fuck sake he bleed all over my dick!” The man exclaimed after pulling out.

“Pussy,” Another man chastised him before taking his place and fucking into Dick.

Dick continued to scream and beg for the man to stop until the one fucking him shouted out, “Hey can someone shut this bitch up?” A couple of men left the room only to enter the door to the room where Dick was strapped to the table. 

“I got something to shut him up.” One of them unzipped his trousers and stroked his cock. Walking up to Dick and rubbing his cock against his cheek.

“Put that thing anywhere near my mouth and I’ll bite it off,” Batman’s code of ethics be damned, he wouldn’t let these men abuse him like this without hurting them back.

The safety of a gun clicked off and he felt the barrel pushed against the back of his head, “Do that and I won’t hesitate to blow your brains out, birdie.” He warned, deathly serious.

As much as I wanted to hurt these men he wanted to stay alive much more so he begrudgingly opened his mouth and let the man push into his mouth. 

He grabbed onto the sides of Nightwing’s head, holding him still as he face-fucked him. Immediately Dick started choking on the cock, not being able to handle it that far down his throat and the speed he was going. 

At that moment the man fucking him from behind pulled out and came over his lower back and not even a second later someone replaced him. The other men were beginning to become frustrated by now, with only two holes available only three or four of them could use his hole at one time. Some of them started cutting holes into the thighs and hips of his costume, rubbing their dicks against the fabric and his skin, then ejaculating onto him. Two of the men in the other room unhooked his hands from where he had been gripping onto the edge of the table and forced him to jerk them off while another wrapped Dick’s hair around his length. 

The man in his mouth let out one final grunt and released himself down the back of Dick’s throat, pulling his cock out and holding his mouth closed, so he was forced to swallow it. More involuntary tears slipped from his eyes as he gagged. The taste of salt burned his mouth and a sticky, slimy residue clung to his tongue as he was finally able to swallow the cum.

Once again a new man took his place but it was getting hazy now to Dick, he couldn’t keep count of how many men had used him by now. The agony of the men inside is abused body and the wounds he had sustained in the fight before was probably the only thing keeping him conscious. He let the haze take over, taking anything to not be in the room having this happen to him.

He was almost unconscious when a noise sounded through his haze, a scream to be exact. More and more screams and shouts, fists hitting bodies, bodies hitting the floor. It wasn’t until it went quiet that he realized what had happened, someone was here to save him (or at least take out the Czechoslovakian Mafia.) 

Loud footsteps got quieter until the door in front of him clicked over and Red Hood, the scourge of Gotham’s underworld was standing before him.

“Hey Fingerstripes,” Jason said, trying to add levity to the situation. His voice, however, gave himself away, empathy, sadness and fury evident in his tone.

“Jay…” He whimpered, unable to say anything else as sobs took over his body. His entire body shook with the force of his cries and Jason laid a hand on his brother's shoulder.

“It’s alright, Dick. I’m here, I’m gonna’ get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> whats up goth gang? 
> 
> the glory hole part of this fic was inspired by [these vids ](https://www.xvideos.com/video28167755/unlimited_hardcore_glory_holes_fucking)(be weary this link goes straight to porn). i made the mafia group here czech bc for some reason all these vids r czech??? lol
> 
> anyway hope you liked uvu


End file.
